


No Restraint

by silveronthetree



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing at the wrong moment can lead to frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Set post _Batman: Under the Hood_ , when Dick is still Nightwing. Many thanks to [mskatej](http://mskatej.livejournal.com) and [musesfool](http://musesfool.livejournal.com) for betaing.

Dick pushes Jason down onto the battered couch; it's the first thing Dick sees after they crash through the door of the apartment and looks like as good a place as any to stop. Jason sprawls diagonally across it in front of him, breathing heavily, wearing an old pair of jeans. His leather jacket has been discarded somewhere on the way, exposing a ripped and faded red t-shirt and a lot of bare skin. He stares up at Dick and licks his lips.

Jason isn't making any move to get up, which is... different, so Dick pins his arms at his sides and straddles his lap. The leather of the sofa tears under his knee and stuffing spills out and he wonders, not for the first time, why Jason always picks such grotty places to live. He's seen Jason's tech and you can't get that without a hell of a lot of money behind you, so what gives with the housing? Then again, most of the things that Jason does don't make sense to Dick now. Jason's tendency to go from trying to maim him to kissing him in the space of minutes is definitely one of them. But right now Jason's teeth are scraping against his throat and he doesn't care.

Jason is squirming beneath him, trying to get some purchase to thrust against him and all Dick's attention is pulled back to the task at hand. He slides slowly down Jason's body, letting his groin press against Jason's for a moment. He can't feel much through his body armour but Jason is in street clothes and his loud moan reassures Dick that it has the desired effect.

Dick leans forward and kisses Jason hard enough to make him hiss with pain, before sitting back on Jason's thighs. There's a spring digging into his right knee, but Dick is distracted by Jason's lips, which are red and swollen. Dick would like to think it's just from kissing, but he's pretty sure that most of it is the result of a punch he'd landed earlier. When he kissed him, the salty tang of blood was just noticeable through the taste of the too-sweet soda Jason seems to like.

"Get on with it," Jason says, a world of frustration in his voice. "I don't have all day." He's moving, attempting to get just that little bit more body contact, but he isn't trying to get his arms free. Dick knows that Jason could pull out of the grip on his arms if he made the effort, because Dick is far too distracted to hold him tight. Jason is letting him hold him down and is obviously getting off on it. Dick wonders if this is a Robin thing; did Jason always have a thing for it too, or is it a natural result of being Robin? Maybe he could ask Tim? He shudders and ends that particular train of thought.

Dick takes advantage of this unexpected pliancy and kisses his way down Jason's neck and chest, paying particular attention to the wide expanses of skin exposed as the threadbare t-shirt rips even more. It's so unusual to get Jason even this naked.

"Patience, Jay," he says before biting Jason's left nipple hard through the thin layer of cloth.

"Aargh!" Jason shouts and bucks against him but still doesn't try to get free. "You bastard," he says, but without real heat in his voice. He's panting even harder now.

"You love it," Dick says. He's breathing almost as hard as Jason is. He licks Jason's stomach; the sprinkling of hair below his navel is rough against Dick's tongue. "God, Jay, you taste so good." He marvels at Jason's skin; it's so smooth, with scarcely a scar marring the surface. There's no trace left of the Joker's crowbar on Jason's body. Dick can't even be shirtless around strangers without inviting awkward questions and he knows that the rest of the Bats are the same.

Most of the time Dick can forget that Jason died; that he's been through a Lazarus pit. But instead of obscuring it, the absence of scars shoves it right in his face and for several moments he can't move, remembering what Jason was like before. Bright, bold, angry and, despite everything, there was a joy in him that’s gone now.

"Hey!" Jason's voice cuts through his wallowing. "Earth to Dickie-bird. Wake up and blow me already."

Dick follows Jason's order; he doesn't want to think anymore. He knows how easy it is to get caught up in his own head, so he distracts himself with Jason's body. He kisses Jason's hip bone, just underneath the waistband of Jason's loose fitting jeans, nuzzling and biting as Jason moans. Dick is almost disappointed because he's going to have to let go of Jason's arms to undo his fly.

When he does let go, Jason's arms remain by his hips. Dick wants to touch so he pulls off his gauntlets with his teeth and tosses them aside. He undoes the first two buttons but he can't see any underwear and wonders if Jason is naked under the jeans. Did Jason plan for this? Dick hadn't expected to be in this part of Gotham tonight and he speculates whether Jason was responsible for starting the gang fight that brought him here.

He opens another button and oh, there they are. He can see something blue and white through the small gap in the denim. He lifts his head to smile ruefully at Jason and is distracted again because Jason looks almost beautiful in the harsh shadows left by the single light bulb. He's starting on the next button when Jason curses and struggles to get free, bucking Dick off and pushing him away with both hands.

"What the fuck?" Dick falls sideways, grabbing at Jason's thigh to stop himself and catching the material of Jason's jeans instead. He barely manages to keep himself from ending up on his ass on the stained, greying carpet. When he lets go and looks up again, Jason's fly is wide open and the jeans are pulled down around his thighs.

Dick notes the stars patterning Jason's underwear absently, before Jason covers his crotch with one hand, while struggling to pull his jeans back up.

He isn't one to push where he obviously isn't wanted so Dick backs off a pace or two. Giving Jason some space, he keeps a wary eye out for a pulled weapon or even a punch, but Jason seems more concerned with covering up.

"You okay?" Dick asks but Jason isn't talking and Dick tries to figure out what just happened. Jason had seemed to be as turned on as he was and Dick wasn't doing anything they hadn't done before.

Jason gives up trying to pull up the jeans and is covering himself with a ratty-looking cushion. He's looking anywhere but Dick's face and Dick is really starting to freak. What the hell did he--? Oh! The pattern-- Dick realises what he missed earlier. "You're wearing Wonder Woman panties," he says blankly. He can't quite believe it. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jason flushes, the red spilling all the way down his chest. "Shut up!"

"You're wearing girl's panties," Dick says and starts to giggle. "Wonder Woman underwear." He can't stop himself laughing.

"Fuck you!" There is a dangerous note in Jason's voice and if Dick wasn't howling with laughter he'd know to watch out.

"Oh, my God! Wonderwear!" Dick says with a snort and then sits down hard on the floor as the cushion Jason throws hits his stomach. "Ow!" He wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at Jason, who kicks off the jeans which had puddled around his ankles, removes the remains of the t-shirt and sits down again on the couch.

Dick stares because he can see the panties properly and the outline of Jason's cock, which is still half hard, is clearly visible. It's kind of weird and could be hot, but Dick mostly wants to know why Jason is wearing them. It makes him think of Donna, and while he might have a messed up idea of sibling relationships (he _was_ about to blow his adopted brother), Donna is a sister to him and that makes this just plain odd. Something occurs to him and he asks, "Are they your girlfriend's?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Jason protests but he looks a little hurt that Dick even asked. What does that mean? It isn't as if they're in a relationship. Are they?

"Okay, okay," Dick says. He's surprised that Jason hasn't punched him already and decides to test that. Jason isn't usually this mellow (relatively speaking) even after he comes. Dick gets up and sits down next to Jason on the couch. Jason is still flushed but doesn't look like he'll explode again.

Dick leans in and puts a hand on Jason's naked thigh. "I don't mind, I mean, if that's your thing...?" he trails off. "It just surprised me."

"It isn't like that." Jason looks even more embarrassed, if that's possible. "It's just-- I had to leave my last place in a hurry." Dick can't believe he's getting an explanation. "It was compromised, I had to destroy it and I didn't have time to get anything out." Jason runs his hand through his hair and his lip twitches, "It made a very large bang." The twitch turns into a full-blown smile, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

Dick remembers the mysterious series of blown up apartments in Gotham over the last few months. It wasn't a priority because no one had been hurt and there weren't any insurance claims. He tries to stop himself from returning Jason's all too rarely seen grin. He shouldn't encourage him, but it's so wonderful to see that Dick smiles helplessly back at him. Jason is probably trying to distract him, so he asks, "And the Wonderwear?"

"Right," Jason says slowly, the grin gone. "Well, the only place open-- this was last night by the way-- was a tiny little souvenir shop and all they had was novelty underwear and I'm not exactly a fan of going commando. It was a choice between the Wonder Woman stuff or, well, you know--" He stops and looks at Dick, who snorts with laughter as he realises what Jason is getting at.

"Seriously, Jason? You object to Batman underwear so much that you go for panties instead?" Dick doesn't even try to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You're ridiculous."

Jason scowls at him and for some reason Dick finds that even funnier. He hasn't laughed this hard in forever and he realises he might be slightly hysterical. He can't stop himself from watching Jason, however. There's that expanse of naked skin he really wants to lick when he's finished laughing.

Jason gives Dick a calculating look. "Yeah, I guess so." He smiles slowly, this time it doesn't reach his eyes. "But so are you for finding them hot," he says. And he grabs Dick's arms and kisses the hell out of him.

Dick is completely distracted by the kiss and novelty of an almost naked Jason in his lap. When Jason pulls back some time later, Dick doesn't realise for a second and he tries to capture Jason's mouth again but Jason stands up and it's gone. Dick is still half dazed from the kiss when Jason pulls on his jeans, grabs the jacket that was somewhere out of sight on the floor and leaves, slamming the door to the apartment behind him.

Dick tries to follow but something catches his arm halfway up and he sits down again. What the hell? His left wrist is handcuffed to the pipes of the old iron radiator behind the sofa. Dick tugs at it in resignation, but he's pretty sure it's a pair from his own belt. He must have been distracted. It isn't as if this will slow him down for more than a few seconds, but by now Jason will have had enough of a head start to be untraceable. Dick sits there with a raging hard on and the torn scraps of a t-shirt at his feet, wondering what just happened. He considers getting out his lock pick but what's the use?

"Dammit, Jason!" he shouts at the closed door but of course there's no answer. All he can do is laugh and wait for the arousal to subside.

end


End file.
